This invention relates to a cooking apparatus which can both provide a source of steam heat for cooking as well as an additional source of heat such as from the usual fuel sources. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved apparatus for steam cooking wherein a single source of heat provides steam generation as well as a means for browning meat.
It is known in the prior art to provide a source of steam heat for cooking various types of food items such as meat and vegetables. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,109,359 a multicomponent unit is shown wherein a gas burner affords cooking of the articles with combustion products and steam or heated air and steam.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,299,800 an open receptacle 30 is employed for applying steam heat for cooking purposes. This patent also mentions that the meat can be thoroughly browned. The use of open pans of water in conjunction with heat for cooking purposes are also described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,212,426 as well as 3,217,634.
The prior art does not provide a cooking apparatus wherein a steam generating chamber can be efficiently heated with a source of fuel so as to generate steam in a controlled manner. Neither does the prior art afford a combined steam and dry heat cooking apparatus wherein there is a constant supply of water to the steam generating chamber.
It is an advantage of the present invention to provide a combined steam and dry heat cooking apparatus wherein the dry heat is used to generate the steam in an efficient manner.
It is another advantage of this invention to provide a cooking apparatus of the foregoing type wherein the steam pressure can be efficiently controlled.
It is another advantage of the present invention to provide a cooking apparatus of the foregoing type wherein a constant supply of water is afforded to the steam generating device.
It is yet another advantage of the present invention to provide a cooking apparatus of the foregoing type which is adaptable to various types of dry heat sources.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a cooking apparatus of the foregoing type which can be easily accommodated in a cooking console or module.